


Betrayal

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Alternate Universe - No Smaug, Captive, Captured, F/M, Hobbits, Misunderstanding, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is rescued by King Thorin after she had been kept a prisoner for about a year. Bilbo thought them happy but Thorin tells her to leave after living two years in his Kingdom. She can't go to the Shire, where is she to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

Misunderstanding

Bilbo ran to the suite she shared with the King, her body a charge of energy. With Dwalin's help, she will present Thorin with her first courting gift. Well, Dwalin did most of the work, she was only a hobbit after all and couldn't work the metal. As tradition amount dwarrows to present a handmade gift. A dagger will do, something to protect him and show she is willing to kill for him and die for him.

As she ran her braid kept hitting her cheek, to all it signifies she is betrothed to the King. She entered their chambers and ran to Thorin, giving him a hug. She went to her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek, bringing your hands up but Thorin's grabbed her before she could touch him. His expression was angry, almost furious. 

“What is it? Who has displeases you so?”

“You!”

Bilbo is starting with his outburst, she took a step back. Pain growing in her heart. What had she done.

“What did you think! That I would want you! Keep you in my bed, to have you as my Queen! You are nothing! All I wanted from you I've gotten, now I'm done with you!”

Thorin stepped away from her, pacing the room. Bilbo continued to stare at him, not believing his words. He can not be so cruel, his words cannot be true. They had joined together as husband and wife. In the eyes of her people they were married but to a the dwarrows not yet. She went to touch his arm but he pushed her away. 

“I want you gone by the end of the day. I'm done with you.” 

So this was true, it wasn't a horrible nightmare. She let the realization wash over her, she should have known, he was a King and she was just a hobbit. She went to his desk, took off her beads and placed them on a bowl. She had grown her hair for him, he had asked her. The hobbit picked up Thorin’s courting gift and cut off all her hair, now it only reached her chin.

This was her fault, she believed that she was worthy enough for a King, that he would want more. She left the beads on her nightstand along with the dagger, ring with the Durin seal and all her hair. She left everything, why would she take anything, nothing belong to her truly, they were all just payment. Payment that she received for her services, she has let herself be dishonored. He is King, he deserves so much better than what she could ever give him. She picks up a parchment paper, leaving him a note.

‘Your Majesty. I have left everything that you have given me. I do not blame you but blame myself. I leave you your bead, the ring, I have not taken any gold and my hair. I've dishonored myself enough I will not take your gold and jewels. I wish you all the happiness, find a deserving Queen to be by your side. I always knew I wasn't worthy to be beside you. Goodbye My King.’

Bilbo picked up an old camping bag she found, she didn't think the King would mind. She didn't want to take anything of his but she had nothing to call her own. She had been taken captive by orcs when she left the Shire to go on an adventure. Her parents had just died and she was still under age. Lobelia and Lotho Sackville-Baggins had taken her home from her, treated her as a servant, she thought it was better to leave, go to Rivendell and meet the elves but had been ambushed. 

She didn't not know how long she was in the cage, the orcs had been too close to Erebor. The King was scouting with his guards, they spotted their enemy and killed all the orcs. That when he had found her, almost starved and sick with fever. She was held captive for almost a year. The orcs had intended to sell her as a bed slave, they never touched her, she needed to be kept a virgin. That was two years ago, now she is leaving a place she had called home.

Bilbo left as quietly as she could, she didn't know what to do or where to go. She wandered ahead, heading to Dale, in a daze. The Shire was no longer her home, it hadn't been since she lost the only family she had. Thorin had taken her in, healed and made her feel safe. Thorin had become her home, her protection but it had all been a lie. It was only a temporary haven, she should had known.

*****

Four months on her own. Bilbo felt unwell, her stomach in knots, she felt nauseous. Her mother had taught her how to camp and hunt, that was how she survived when she left the Shire. Now on her own she been hunting and scavenging but lately anything she ate came back up. She soon realized she was pregnant. The young hobbit curled into a ball and silently cried. 

She didn't know what to do, she couldn't go back to Erebor. Thorin wouldn't want a bastard son or daughter, he may take them away from her, kill her or kill her child. She wandered and wandered, she didn't know where to go. She was so distracted by her pain and grief that she didn't hear or smell the orc, he came from behind her and stabbed her on the side, she tried to fight but she was so weak.

Bilbo must've pass out, she woke up with something on her forehead. Blinking back tears, she saw nothing. She tried to get used to the darkness, the cave was dry and she didn't feel too exposed. The pain wasn't as strong, her limbs felt heavy. In the corner her walking stick and pack, a darker shape against the wall looked to be a weapon. A shadow moved toward her, her body cringed from it. Fear rocking her body, bile rise to her throat, how long at it been since she's eaten. Her body did not respond to her, the shadow hovered. She could only hope for a quick death.

“Your safe lass, I'm here.”

The shadow spoke in at calming deep voice. Pushing her arms down.

“I killed the orcs. The only injury was a stab wound, I've cleaned it as best as I could. Why are you wandering in your condition?”

Bilbo relieved to been saved, let's her worries fall. The shadow she can see now, he is a dwarf. What can she say to him. Will he believe her or take her to the King as a prize. Bilbo Baggins does not tell him everything but just enough of her past. 

He looks at her with sadness. He cautiously wraps his arms around the fragile creature. He had seen hobbits before but never so far away from home. The hobbit allowed him to hold her, the lass cried in his chest. Deep sobs rocked her body.

They remain in the cave for a few more days until she is well enough to travel.

*

Bifur and Bilbo were so exhausted, tired of walking. She couldn't keep anything down. Bilbo suggested they go to Rivendell, the elves could help them. He agreed, only because he didn't want to risk the child. Bilbo was still too small, they didn't know how far along her pregnancy was, she was far to malnourished.

 

*

Bifur can hear her screams, the pain of her giving birth. The elves were very quick and helpful. They had taken them in, Bilbo was almost due but far too small. She lacked nutrition, her child taking everything her body would give. Bifur worried for them both, he didn't know what to do. Bilbo had confessed to him the father of her child, if she did not make it, could he care for her child and protect them.

Lord Elrond helped heal her and took the pain away. She is exhausted the birth had been very difficult on her body, it didn't help she could not keep herself well fed, Bifur had done all he could to hunt and keep her safe. 

Bilbo after a few minutes of rest, held her daughter. She looks so much like Thorin, dark hair black as night, nothing like her blonde hair. She looked up to see Bifur come into her room, he looked worried for them. He had been her savior and constant companion. 

“Bifur come in, I have born a daughter.”

“Bilbo she is very beautiful. Mahal has blessed you. How are you feeling?”

“I'm tired. Lord Elrond says she is healthy.”

“That's what matters. What will you name her?”

“I don't know. He will never accept her and I don't think I have the right to name her after her father.”

“Even if the King does not accept her, you should give her a name related to him.”

She just looked looked at her daughter, she was so small and vulnerable. They both were, they didn't have anything and no where to go.

“Bilbo I know we have not talked about this but I offer you my life in every way, a protector for you and your daughter. If you accept it, I can be your husband and her father. I will never make you do anything you do not wish to do. Our marriage will be in name only. I will keep you safe, we can go to the Blue Mountains, my home.”

She could not believe she had found him, Bifur was kind and he had been keeping them safe. Of course she will accept him, she had no one else.

“Thank you Bifur, I accept. You have done so much for me and I don't wish to ask you for more but you're all I have left.”

Bilbo looked at her daughter, she found the perfect name for her little flower.

“Her name is Frís.”

*****

Bifur was grateful to the elves but six months is too long to be among them. Bilbo recovered and so did Frís, both getting healthier. During their stay they become very close, he had began to love her sweetness. He would often see her singing to Frís in the garden, she looked so much at home with nature.

Bilbo agreed to marry him, he accepted them both. He married her in private, just a few words to bind them. They were leaving to the Blue Mountains in a week, Lord Elrond gave them all the supplies they needed and had a scouting party make sure they were safe on the road until they were close enough to safely.

 

Bifur had been going home, he had gone to Dale to check on his business; Bofur, his cousin was keeping the business going, a toy stall. He went to visit his other cousin, Bombur, he is the head chef in the kitchens of Erebor. He travels back and forth, a few years in Dale and Erebor and goes back home to the Blue Mountains. He had just left Greenwood when he found her. He was lucky to have been going that way and found her.

They arrived safely, he took her to their home. When they was settled, he went to the market to set up his stall. He told his friends he had married, he met her passing by the Shire. She was a hobbit and was shy. He was delayed because she given birth to his daughter. Everyone congratulated him, they wished to meet his wife and child but understood she was tired from the trip and delivery. As soon as she settled they will meet her. 

The dwarrows liked Bifur, he was kind and fair. He was a warrior and like most lost family in the battle of Moria.

*****

Bilbo had adjusted well, she had lived in a mountain before, so the Blue Mountains weren't that hard to navigate. Two years have passed since they arrived, she helped Bifur sell his toys. She loved to watch the dwarfling running around the stall. They didn't sell much, only a few dwarfling lived in the mountain but Bifur prefered his home, the place his family came from.

*

Bifur was carving more wooden horses and puzzle boxes when he heard Princess Dís was coming to the Blue Mountains. Princess Dís and her husband are coming to visit and present their son Prince Fili to his grandparents. He panicked, Bilbo would have to stay indoors until they left. He hoped his wife didn't panic, she still had nightmares from being held captive and the King's betrayal.

Bilbo saw her husband come in a hurry, it was far too early for him to be home. He told her not to panic but how could she not. She didn't want them to know she was here. What if they knew about her daughter. Will they take her, she will not let them have her. They had only two more days until they come, it was too late to leave, they will be seen. Their was only one road out, she had to wait it out. They were only staying a month, in a month it will be over and she will be safe, she only hoped.

Bilbo had met the Princess, she arrived in time to see her round with child. Lady Dís had been taken with her, they grew to be constant companions. But somehow it all changed when Thorin became interested in her. She soon found out why, she wanted her friend, Híhma to marry her brother. She didn't know if the Princess succeed, she didn't listen to the gossip. Perhaps he was courting her and soon they will marry. 

She tried to stop thinking of him but she still deeply loved him. Bifur she had grown to love as friend and she could not give herself to him, in her heart Thorin was still her husband. Bifur was all she had, he protected them both, she will never leave him.

Bilbo held Frís, she was getting frustrated, she hadn't left her home in two weeks. She prayed to Yavanna and Mahal the Royal family left early. The only time she went outside to get some air was at night, when everyone slept. She wanted, no she needed to see the sun, feel it on her skin but she would not risk losing her daughter.

She didn't worry if anyone wouldn't believe Frís wasn't Bifur’s daughter. Bifur had black hair and deep brown eyes. Frís had black raven hair and blue stormy eyes. She had all her delicate features but her pointy ears and big leathery feet. It seemed her growth would be that of a hobbit and not a dwarf.

Bifur would bring anything she needed and wanted. They were very happy together, she never kept things from him, she told him her fears and worries. He was always understanding, calming her nerves. At times she felt she didn't deserve him. She was nothing but a burden but he always seem to sense her moods and calmed her worries.

 

*

Bilbo was just feeding Frís, her daughter looked like she will be growing as fast as a hobbit. Bifur didn't like the fact that his daughter will come of age at thirty three, he said no one was coming close to her. She was startled to heard a knock at the door, Bifur was still working and it wasn't time to make dinner just yet. Who could it be she wondered. She went to door, opening to reveal Princess Dís. Bilbo looked up in shock, she held her daughter close to her body, hoping to somehow protect her.

“So the rumors are true, you found a merchant to marry you and bore him a child. It seems the child is too old to be his, unless you were unfaithful to my brother.”

Dís came inside and close the door. Bilbo held her child trying to get away from her. 

“This is Thorin's child, she has his dark raven hair and his blue eyes. Did you think that you would keep my brother's daughter away from him.”

“She is my daughter, the King did not want me any longer. Why would he want a bastard child. Please, leave me and my family alone. You have what you wanted, he kicked me out. Now the King can marry a dwarrowdam worth of a him.”

Dís just looked at her old friend, how bad had she misjudged her. She believed Híhma, they had been friends since they were children. Bilbo had been someone Thorin had saved, she only knew her for two years. Híhma had said she heard Bilbo say it had been all planned out with the orcs and she wanted the riches of Erebor. 

They soon found out, Híhma wanted the crown, she wished wished to be Queen. Thorin declared he would not marry anyone but his One. He knew Bilbo would be the only one to hold his heart but she was a liar and did not love him. Híhma by hearing this attempted to assassinate Thorin. Híhma laughed in his face telling him her lies and she sent orcs to kill his One.

For the last few months Thorin has been searching for Bilbo, he went to the Shire but no one has seen her since she left. Dís knew Thorin had started to be overcome with grief, he needed to find her. They sent Bilbo away and with child. Bilbo married and they couldn't do anything about it. Thorin will be here soon, he had a right to know he had a child and know Bilbo is alive and well. They will never take her child away but hoped Bilbo granted them time to know her. She left without another word, she didn't want to scare her away.

 

Bifur came home to find a distressed Bilbo, Frís was asleep in her basket. He grew more and more worried, she didn't respond or hear him. She was just on the floor, her eyes red and puffy, teats stain on her cheeks.

Bilbo was deep in her mind, her own personal hell. They were going to take her child way, she will never see her grow. He was King, she was nothing, she could do nothing. They will kill her, Bifur could not save her from him.

Bifur tried to reach his wife, so deep in her misery, she still could not hear him. Two hours passed with him trying to get her to respond. He had to slap her and wake her but he had never laid a hand on her. The first attempt was not strong enough but the second was, she blinked looked up at him with fresh tears.

“I'm sorry.”

“The Princess came. They're going to take her away. Please we need to leave.”

“Bilbo don't worry. Start to pack everything you can carry for Frís and I'll get our packs ready.”

Bilbo hurried to get everything she needed for her a daughter. Bifur pack only the essentials, his pack will carry most of the weight. She will carry a small pack and she was to carry Frís, she was small, she's a quiet babe.

Before dawn they left as quickly and quietly as possible. Soon they would be gone, he would take her to Rohan. He had done business there, the men had told him to return, it had only been two years since his last visit. He left instructions with his employee, a very trustworthy dwarf. They were soon out of the Blue Mountains, there only were a few dwarrows on patrol. The dwarrows didn't look at them twice, they knew Bifur as a honest dwarf and always left on business.

 

*

They had only made two short breaks, both to allow Bilbo time to rest and feed Frís. She was quiet and didn't make a fuss. Bilbo wouldn't feel safe until they were far away. The King did not want her, he had no right to take her child. She was tired but only rest short periods of time, she helped her husband salvage. She set up traps to snare rabbits. They took turns taking watch, Bifur didn't want her to but she convinced him. He needed to have some sleep too. She cook what they had and saved what they caught.

They were going to pass a very dangerous path soon, he went ahead to scout the area. She stayed with her daughter strapped to her chest. She held her dagger and sword, aware of her surrounding. Bifur came back to see his wife smile at his return. She ran to him carefully giving him a hug.

A shadow moved between the trees, her grasp got his attention. Bifur pushed her behind him, she fell to the ground. Bilbo held Frís in her arms protecting her from danger. The orc swing it's blade toward them. Her dagger l we ft her hand with accurate speed, hitting it's mark, the filthy orc fell fell to the ground with a thud. 

They continued to fight the orcs, slashing and blocking. Bifur had minor cut on his arms and chest. He kept going until they were all dead, once the adrenalin ended, he felt the pain in his arm. He ignore his injuries, checking his wife and child, they were unharmed. She fretted about his wound, she started to mend it and apply ointment.

Their supplies were scattered, they hurried bore more orcs showed up. Bifur did mother wish to worry her, his wound felt as if he was burning. It must be infected but they didn't have time to stray, he continued to move, at a fast pace. Hours passed by, the sun beating down on them, a cool breeze hitting them once in awhile.

Bilbo notice Bifur was a bit flushed, she went to touch his cheek. 

“You have a fever, we have to stop. You need to rest and recover.”

He didn't want to, they needed to get as far away as they could but he told her they would rest a bit. He rested his eyes, she stayed on watch. Bilbo watched her husband rest, he looked very feverish. She didn't know what to do, she didn't have anything for a fever. She tried waking him but he wouldn't respond. He was breathing but wasn't waking up. She heard a noise, she stood holding her dagger and sword ready to defend her family.

****

Bilbo tried to wake her husband, he was responding to her. She held her ground but there were too many, they reached Bifur and stabbed him on the leg. He had awoken with a scream, he fought off his attacker. She tried to get to him but she had to fight off a few, she had Frís with her. She saw more orcs appear, she would die defending her child. She was relieved when she saw an orc killed by an unknown dwarf. They had a fighting chance. Once they were saved she ran to her husband trying to stop his blood from running out. She asked the other for help as she tried to close the wound. An older dwarf stopped her and tended to her husband. 

“I'm sorry lass, there's nothing I can do. He has been poisoned, this older wound is very infected. I don't have anything for this.”

She watch with horror as she saw her husband cough up blood.  
“Bifur don't leave me. We need you. Please.”

“I'm sorry Bilbo. I don't wish too…”

“Please, I won't have anyone but you.”

“Pray that we meet again.” 

Bimbo continued to cried, holding him to her. What was she to do. She didn't have anyone.

The other dwarrows left her to grieve the loss of her husband. 

“Bilbo, we needed to leave. More orcs may appear.” 

She blanched as she heard his voice. She let go of her husband, kissing his head. She was helped up by the healer. Frís still asleep in her arms, she allowing the older dwarf to lead her.

Bilbo stayed quiet, she held her daughter. Soon they will be separated, she didn't know if by her or her child's death. She didn't speak to anyone but the healer. Keeping her head down, waiting for her fate to be decided by the King. They were traveling back to the Blue Mountains. 

Bilbo was lead to to a grand room, Princess Dís waited for her. The Princess asked to see the child, she reluctantly gave her to up. She kissed Frís on the forehead as she was taken away. A dam took her to the washroom, took her clothes off and told her to enter the bath. She let the dam wash her body and hair. She didn't allow her to remove her marriage braid. He was dead but he was still her husband.

She had no more tears, what could she do. Bifur was dead, soon she will be without her child. She wanted to fight and leave with her daughter but they would always find her, she will never be free of the King. She was taken to a room, her body fell on the fur by the fire. She wish they would just tell her what they would do with her. The King and Princess Dís entered, the Kings held their daughter. She kept her head down as they came closer to her. He handed her her child, she accepted Frís and held her close. 

“Bilbo, we want to take Frís home to Erebor. She is my heir and a Princess. We want you both to come, you will have your old room.”

She didn't trust him, so she would be a servant for her daughter, at least she will see her grow. 

“Yes, I wish to go with my daughter to your home. Your Majesty, Thank you for allowing me to return.”

She collected her pack and a few things of Bifur’s. She still wore her marriage bead, a mourning bead and a bead saying she was the mother of the King's heir. She reluctantly added the bead, She never allowed anyone touch her. Thorin and the Princess most of all. 

They had finally reached Erebor, it as the same as when she did left. Bilbo was escorted to the Queen's Suite, a nursing room close by, she never felt inclined to leave rooms, always taking care of her Frís. The garden provide by Thorin had been taken care of, she laid on the grass looking up at the sky, wondering what he wanted from her.

Lady Dís would often come and take Frís, she would always return her. Often asking her to come and socialize, she didn't wish too, never wanted others to come and bother her but she was nothing and could say nothing. Who was she to deny the Royal family entry to the King's Suite. They were her prison, she was the King's prisoner.

*****

Thorin didn't know what to do, he had mistreated his One. Bilbo never let him near her. He loved her still but had lost the right right to make her his. She was innocent, kind and warm. Now she was distant, sad and unhappy. She let him hold his child, Frís was so small and beautiful. He was grateful she had given him a child. 

His counseled kept hounding him to marry, the Kingdom needed a Queen. He will only marry his One, if she ever forgave him. He wanted to make her happy, he only ever seen her smile was when she held their daughter or tended to her garden. He keep his distance from her. He gave her back the betrothed bead but she never wore it. She kept her marriage bead, never taking it off.

The years passed this way, she never spoke to him unless he asked her a question. She was uncomfortable with him, she shrank from him. Scared he will strike her, she never looked him in the eyes. He would constantly tell her she is free to walk around Erebor but she would never leave her rooms. To his people she was his wife, his One and Queen. He had done this to her, made her fear him. She deserved better, he had ruined her.

*****

Bilbo didn't know what they wanted from her, she just wanted to leave. Could she trust them, they say she is free. They call her Thorin's Queen, was that true. He was still as imposing as ever. His eyes always softly looking at her, when when she dared to look. She loved him very much, a pull calling to her but she could not let it happen. He had hurt her, how can she trust him again. Only the years can help heal her wounded heart. 

Frís was twenty when she could finally look and laugh with him. Speaking with each other every night by the fire. She smiled at him with love and acceptance. He did not rush anything waiting until she made a move to let him back in in and that night he saw the sight. She wore his bead, the bead marking her as his One and Queen.


End file.
